Amemonos a escondidas
by kkshi-lover
Summary: año nuevo, alcohol, infidelidad, yaoi! nueva historia..! i m back!
1. Chapter 1

Faltaban un par de horas para que empezara otro año… pronto seria la cena familiar de año nuevo. Veía a mi esposa Sakura ocupada arreglando los últimos detalles de la cena. Su hermana Hinata la ayudaba, eran igual de exageradas y perfeccionistas, tan insoportables que me había hecho amigo de quejas de mi concuño, un rubio tonto que era súper mandilón. Me estresaba ver como su mujer, que por cierto era igualita que la mía, le gritaba y le decía que hiciera esto y aquello y el obedecía como perrito regañado, obvio yo no, solo ponía mi cara de "no me molestes" y Sakura entendía que no contaba conmigo.

Llevábamos 4 años de casados, 4 laaargos años, donde había puesto sido a prueba de paciencia diariamente, si no fuera por las noches tan buenas que pasábamos, no valdrían la pena los días, así que trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible en la oficina para solo llegar a cenar…

Pero esa noche no había pretextos, ni modo de poder salirme de la casa, así que decidí hacer mi buena acción del año unos minutos antes de que se acabara.

Naruto, me acompañas? – le pregunte al rubio

A - a donde Sasuke?

Solo acompáñame – le dije mientras le dedicaba la misma mirada que a mi mujer cuando no quería ser cuestionado.

Llegamos al salón, y le serví un vaso de whisky. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y vi como se estremecía.

Toma tu bebida – dije cortante al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba la mía, el obedeció inmediatamente. Y cuando ambos vaciamos nuestros vasos volví a llenarlos

Sasuke, yo no soy muy bueno para tomar – dijo tímidamente el rubio mientras me veía servirle otro trago

Cállate y tómatelo – le ordene y ambos vaciamos nuestros vasos –mientras te sirvo otro trago quiero preguntarte algo – mire al rubio que ya empezaba a verse rojo de la cara.

A mí? – titubeo –que?

Tienes huevos – pregunte y lo mire fijamente a los ojos. El solo abrió los suyos y casi se ahoga, repeti – que si tienes huevos? Que si eres hombre?

Y – yo? … si, claro – murmuro confundido, sus ojos empezaban a perderse e hizo algo que llamo mi atención.

Quiero que tomes otro trago y escuches mi pregunta – mi voz era severa y esperaba que el entendiera mi punto, pero el solo mordía su labio una y otra vez. –te lo pregunto porque veo como te trata mi cuñada, que no eres hombre? Porque dejas que te trate asi?

Ahh… - suspiro y volvió a vaciar su vaso – digamos que me gusta llevar la fiesta en paz – volvió a suspirar y esta vez fue el quien estiro la mano para que le sirviera mas.

Medite un rato su respuesta… "llevar la fiesta en paz". Saukura y yo "llevamos la fiesta en paz" descargando todo sexualmente, casi nunca hablábamos, no desayunábamos, ni comíamos juntos, yo llegaba a mi casa tan tarde todos los días, que solo había tiempo para comer y relajarnos en la cama.

Ósea que permites que te trate como mandilón para llevar la fiesta en paz? Que no tienes dignidad? – mi indignación iba subiendo al mismo tiempo que el nivel de alcohol de mi cuerpo. Apure mi vaso otra vez y serví mas para los dos sin percatarme de las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos del rubio.

Yo – yo… -le temblaba la voz, parecía perdido – yo… no lo sé… - hablaba entre sollozos, tuve que acercarme para entender lo que decía.

Vi como se puso rojo completamente, las lagrimas caían de su cara sin detenerse, no sé si por el alcohol o porque, pero me dio tristeza verlo así, lloraba con una tristeza tan grande.

Trata de calmarte – dije nervioso, nunca había sido bueno para consolar a las personas, de hecho siempre me alejaba cuando alguien empezaba a llorar.

Solo… no quiero estar solo… - no se entendía muy bien lo que decía, me acerque un poco mas y estire mi brazo, aun no se porque lo hice, pero el busco aprisa ese espacio y se aferro fuertemente de mi cuerpo mientras lloraba mas y mas.

No sabía cómo alejarlo, sentí como que se había roto por mi culpa, por culpa del alcohol que le di, ahora entendí porque nunca tomaba. Pero era muy tarde. Voltee a ver el reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para las 12, casi era media noche, nuestras quejumbrosas esposas vendrían en cualquier momento a buscarnos para hacer todo el protocolo de año nuevo. Y el no dejaba de llorar.

Tienes que calmarte – le repetí mientras levantaba su cara con mi mano, sus profundos ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas… comencé a limpiarle la cara mientras me perdia en su mirada celeste…

Su mano de repente toco mi cara, quise soltarlo, pero estaba perdido en sus ojos, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, y el se veía tan vulnerable… lentamente acerque mis labios, sin pensar en lo que hacia y lo bese, un beso tierno, sin maldad, sin malas intenciones, profundo. Me sentía como si flotara, como si no existiera nada mas a nuestro alrededor. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que termino, nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido de unos tacones en el pasillo, el tiempo había terminado, y había que regresar a la realidad, con cuidado lo ayude a sentarse en el sofá y camine hasta la ventana justo en el segundo que se abrió la puerta…

Es hora de cenar –chillo mi mujer… y regreso a la cocina. "Hora de cenar", repetí… y Salí del salón sin voltear…


	2. Chapter 2

Es hora de cenar –chillo mi mujer… y regreso a la cocina. "Hora de cenar", repetí… y Salí del salón sin voltear…

Camine lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al espejo que estaba al final del pasillo. Nunca me gusto ese espejo, pero hoy era diferente, mire el grabado de madera, los detalles, eran ángeles, ángeles labrados en madera, hermosos querubines con ojos profundos… con ojos azules…

Pensé en las palabras que había dicho, y en las que había escuchado… no había sido la gran cosa. Me habían dicho cosas peores a mí y jamás había llorado por ello, además no habíamos tomado tanto, ni siquiera ¾ partes de la botella.

Recordé que un día de esos que mi mujer no dejaba de hablar de cualquier cosa, me había dicho que naruto era huérfano, que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico unos días antes de año nuevo cuando el apenas era un adolescente. Trate de recordar más detalles, pero no había puesto atención, como siempre, además, a mí que me interesaba la vida de ese mandilón. Si había empezado a hablar con él, era porque era el esposo de mi cuñada, porque siempre estaba solo, siempre se veía triste.

Los gritos de mi mujer me sacaron del transe donde me encontraba

En donde estas sasuke, ya casi es año nuevo… 10… 9…

Como si a mí me interesara en este preciso momento que se acabara el año, pero sabía que no se callaría en mucho tiempo si me perdía el "feliz año nuevo", regrese sobre mis pasos y Naruto ya no estaba en el salón, seguí hasta el comedor, y ahí estaba, representando su papel, sirviendo las copas y contando hacia atrás, 7… 6…. Llegue hasta él y tome la copa de su mano, el me vio y vi de nuevo esos ángeles del espejo, esa misma mirada, será que él es un ángel?, como es que nunca lo había notado?... será que…?

Feliz año nuevooo! –grito mi mujer y me jalo del brazo.

Casi tiro mi copa con el movimiento repentino, ni siquiera escuche los últimos 5 segundos, la abrace sin ganas y vi de reojo como el rubio abrazaba a su esposa, una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. De repente quise abrazarlo, pero no sabía cómo acercarme. Claro que mi mujer me la puso fácil, después de soltarme corrió a abrazar a su hermana, lo más natural seria que yo abrazara a mi concuño. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y camine hacia él con los brazos abiertos. El me miro confundido, solo atino a poner una sonrisa de lado y dejarse abrazar, fue como en el salón, una calidez diferente, algo que jamás había sentido con Sakura. Busque sus ojos, aun había rastros de las lagrimas que le había hecho derramar, quise pedir disculpas, pero no supe cómo.

Bueno, ahora sí, vamos a cenar –volvió a interrumpir mi mujer. Tuve que soltarlo, no quería hacerlo, pero tuve que hacerlo. El me dedico una sonrisa tan pura, y yo le correspondí con mi propia versión de pureza.

Acabe la cena lo mejor que pude, no podía dejar de mirarlo y me encantaba verlo nervioso al sentir mi mirada. Pensé un buen pretexto para salir de ahí, quería estar a solas con el, pero como?

Sakura, no tienes nada de chocolate – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Aammm.. chocolate?, creí que no te gustaba el chocolate –respondió sorprendida.

Antes no me gustaba, pero ahora se me antoja mucho – dije sonriente viendo al rubio mientras se sonrojaba.

No tengo chocolate, sabes que estoy a dieta – contesto indiferente – si quieres chocolate, ve a comprar –y siguió platicando con su hermana.

Que naruto te acompañe, para que no vayas solo – añadió mi cuñada – ándale lento, abrígate y acompaña a Sasuke a la tienda – le grito.

S… si, quieres algo mas mi amor – titubeo el rubio al escuchar la voz de su mujer.

Pero ella lo ignoro completamente. Como solía hacer. Yo empecé a enojarme, pensé en contestarle a mi cuñada, que dejara de hablarle así a naruto, pero decidí tomar ventaja de la situación y llevarlo a la tienda conmigo.

El camino hacia su auto, un pequeño smart, pensé que en ese auto tendríamos privacidad, pero luego pensé en el amplio asiento trasero de mi camioneta, mi sonrisa de lujuria regreso.

Ven, nos iremos en mi camioneta – dije sacando las llaves y quitando la alarma.

El volvió a guardar las suyas y camino hacia mi auto. Conduje por el camino lleno de nieve hasta la tienda, obviamente estaba cerrada, no había ni un alma en el estacionamiento. El se sorprendió cuando apague el auto y comenzó a mover las piernas en señal de nerviosismo.

Que es lo que piensas? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Pues no lo sé – respondió nervioso –p..porque me besaste?

Sabias que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta?

Tome su barbilla con mi mano y lo jale hacia mí, necesitaba volver a besarlo, no podía resistir mas. El beso fue mucho mejor. En el del salón sentí un poco de miedo, de ambas partes, pero ahora no había miedo, había deseo, una extraña sensación que nunca había tenido por un hombre, pero quise dejarme llevar, lo bese con pasión y él me respondió de igual manera.

Le pedí que fuéramos al asiento trasero, y él me complació, no sé si el también lo estaría pensando, pero agradecí que dijera que sí. Comencé a besarlo otra vez, sentir sus labios tan suaves y tibios sobre los míos, podía ser adictivo, los besos estaban cargados de deseo, poco a poco comencé a tocar su pecho, y lo jale hacia mí.

Con un ágil movimiento lo tuve de rodillas sobre mis piernas, el seguía besándome apasionadamente y yo con mis rápidos dedos le desabrochaba la camisa. Su abdomen plano y lampiño ligeramente marcado me gusto, claro el mio era mucho mejor, pero eso era otra cosa. Seguí tocando hasta sentir su erección, la apreté con mi mano sobre su ropa y el gimió mientras se retorcía sobre mí, tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo me confundían, pero ese momento no era para pensar, era para dejarse llevar. Sentí como desabrochaba el último botón de mi camisa, ni siquiera sentí cuando empezó a hacerlo. Decidí dejar de pensar y tomar acción de lo que estaba pasando…


	3. Chapter 3

Decidí dejar de pensar y tomar acción de lo que estaba pasando…

Con muy poco cuidado lo tumbe en el asiento y rápidamente me coloque sobre él, sin separar ni un momento sus labios de los míos. Con manos torpes desabroche el cinturón y libere mi erección. Abrí los ojos por curiosidad y vi que los suyos estaban tranquilos. Yo me sentía muy nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia algo así... y si el, antes...?

Pensé en levantarme y preguntárselo, pero no podía soportar pensar en el con alguien más, ya era bastante compartirlo con su esposa...

-Que tienes?- pregunto. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados me veían con tanta calidez, era un sentimiento indescriptible - estas bien?, te quedaste muy serio?

Mis ojos negros lo veían de arriba a abajo, estaba tan vulnerable, su abdomen desnudo, su pantalón abierto, su obvia erección. Sus blancos dientes mordiéndose el labio provocativamente.

-has hecho esto antes? - por fin pregunte. sus ojos evadieron los míos, se puso nervioso de inmediato y comenzó a moverse abajo de mi - te pregunte si lo has hecho antes?

-Sasuke.. yo... - fue su mirada más que sus palabras la que me dijo la verdad, ahora yo no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería saber más, por otro me molestaba profundamente que alguien lo hubiera tenido antes que yo, seria alguien que conozco?... no, no quiero saber, no me interesa saber...

Lentamente lo libere de mi peso, el deseo había desaparecido, solo quedaba confusión, miedo, celos, y mil cosas más en mi cabeza. Me senté y me tape la cara con el brazo, esa era mi forma de calmarme para no gritar todo lo que estaba pensando.

De repente sentí como el rubio lamia lo que aun quedaba de mi erección. Esa sensación me movió todo por dentro, alejo todos los malos pensamientos que tenia y el calor volvió en un segundo.

Con una destreza que ni mi esposa tenia, besaba lentamente mi virilidad, provocando sensaciones intensas, después lo hacia rápido y mi nivel de excitación aumentaba a pasos agigantados, besos, mordidas, chupadas, una y otra y otra vez hasta que alcance el clímax y termine viniéndome en su boca. Jamás, y repito jamás me había pasado algo así, pero el pareció no darle importancia, si hubiera sido Sakura me hubiera matado, pero eso no pasaba, porque ella jamás fue tan buena en el sexo oral, ni una sola vez me había llevado al orgasmo.

Sentía mi cuerpo temblando, y también sentía una tonta sonrisa en mi cara, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, lo abrace fuertemente y comencé a besar su cara, sus hermosos ojos, su pelo, olía tan delicioso, a mi perfume, no quería soltarlo jamás.

Pero uno siempre puede contar con su esposa, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, ese timbre tétrico que tenia especialmente para ella, había vuelto a activar el tiempo dentro de la camioneta. Pensé no contestar, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar el del rubio y el no lo dudo ni un momento.

- hola? - hablo tímidamente - si mi amor, si, ya vamos para allá, todas las tiendas están cerradas, si ya sé que es año nuevo, si, adiós.

Ahora era yo quien mordía mi labio, verlo vestirse me había vuelto a excitar pero el ya no tenía intenciones de hacer nada, aparentemente solo quería regresar a casa.

- vamos - dijo con su hermosa mirada - es hora de regresar.

Yo solo lo veía, tan hermoso, tan tierno, tan mío. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para no comérmelo a besos cada vez que lo viera?

- bésame - le dije sin bajar la mirada - bésame y nos iremos a casa

El se acerco a mí y me dio un beso tímido y corto.

- Así no - le dije con mi clásica sonrisa de lado - así - y lo jale hacia mi hasta tenerlo de rodillas sobre mí. Lo agarre de la camisa y lo jale hacia mi cuerpo, cuando nuestros labios chocaron, volvieron a despertar dentro de mi todas las sensaciones que su sola presencia me provocaban, el besaba maravillosamente, era como si estuviéramos conectados. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero definitivamente no estaba mal. Era como si recién lo hubiera conocido, era otro Naruto cuando estaba conmigo, fresco, relajado y no el robot que había visto en mi casa todos estos años.

- vamos - dijo tímidamente.

Sabía que esa noche ya no pasaría nada mas, en buen momento habían notado nuestra ausencia ese par, era hora de volver a la realidad. Termine de vestirme y me pase al asiento de enfrente. Aun sentía su aroma sobre mi cuerpo, iba a ser difícil quitármelo aun después de bañarme.

El termino de arreglarse y se cambio de asiento, volvía a ser el rubio tímido y retraído que era junto a su esposa, así que encendí la camioneta y regresamos a la rutina. Todo el camino de regreso busque las palabras que me permitirían volver a verlo, no sabía cómo decirlo. Una calle antes de llegar me detuve, lo jale y lo bese por última vez en ese día, el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y por fin pude decir lo que había estado pensando desde que salimos de aquel estacionamiento...

- Naruto, podemos estar en donde nadie más este, podemos hacer de este amor el sentimiento más profundo, podemos amarnos a escondidas...

FIN


End file.
